Chapter 1 We Meet Again
by animeotaku4869
Summary: Hey guys..I'm really a fan of KHR so it's kinda dissapointing for me that the manga and anime ended without me seeing the future Tsuna. And yeah..We don't even know If Kyoko and Tsuna became a married couple. Tsk..tsk..anyways this story happens TYL after their fight with Byakuran. I don't own KHR it belongs to Amano Akira. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**We Meet Again**

It's been ten years…

Kyoko Sasagawa is now 25 years old and working as a fashion designer in a prestigious company in Tokyo. She can't beleive it herself either. Before, she was just a middle schooler in Namimori and now she is already an employee.

It's still clear in her memories, the adventures that she and her friends have been through. She can still remember how they fight with Byakuran for this peaceful future that she's experiencing right now. All thanks to her friends, of course her brother Ryohei and the person that she miss the most..

"Kyoko!" , she heard the familiar voice of her bestfriend Hana.

"Eh..", her daydreaming was cut-off. "Oh sorry Hana-chan. I'm just thinking of something."

"Oh cmon, and why did you invite me to this cafe anyway? I already talked a lot of stuffs and you are in your own world."

"I'm really sorry, what is it that your saying earlier?"

"I'm asking if Ryohei already contacted you.", Hana said in a shy voice and her face turned red the moment that she mentioned her brother's name.

Yeah right, that day before her brother left for Italy. He confessed his feelings to Hana-chan and got a positive result from her bestfriend.

"The last time that I heard from him is he was in London right now cause he got an order from his.." she paused for a second ," boss."

She can't tell Hana that her brother's boss was the person that was being known as dame Tsuna of their school. She will not beleive her anyway so better keep it to herself.

Yes, she remembered that day of their graduation. When Tsuna talked to her alone on Namimori School rooftop.

_"Nee Kyoko-chan, please take care of yourself while we were away. Okay?"_

_"Eh..? What do you mean Tsuna-kun? Are you leaving?"_

_"Yup..we were leaving for Italy because I need to take care of something. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome and even Lambo will be coming with me, oh yeah..Onee-chan and Hibari too"_

_"Is it about the Vongola family?" she asked while she tries to prevent her tears._

_"Yes, sort of. Reborn already went and he's bugging me to follow him for a week now.", he stated and she heard a force laugh from him._

_"Is that so?" She tried to smile despite of the sadness that she felt deep inside "Then, take care of yourself and my brother Tsuna-kun"._

_"Yeah.." _

_She can sense the sadness from Tsuna-kun's voice too._

_"Ooops. I need to go now Kyoko-chan. Later." He said those words and he run downstairs while waving his hands at her._

_She wave her hands at him as well and she didn't notice those tears that's flowing on her cheeks._

_She felt sad. She feels that, that would be the last time that she will be able to talk to Tsuna-kun..and she was right._

_The next day she heard from his brother that Tsuna already went to Italy together with his other guardians. Her brother and Hibari will follow him soon._

_"So he just talk to me to said his goodbye", she thought to herself._

_Years have passed and she haven't heard anything from him. Even after she graduate from University it was only her brother who came back from Italy to congratulate her._

_Even if she didn't admit it at first she really wanted to see him but she always control herself to ask her brother about Tsuna-kun._

"Kyoko..Kyoko"

Oh well she's back to reality cause she's hearing Hana's voice again.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Eh..?", she wipe her tears right away. She didn't notice it herself_."Baka",_ she thought to herself _"even if you cry he will not show up anyway"._

"Sorry Hana, it's nothing", she said and she try to force a smile from her face.

"Okay..", Hana agreed though she can feel that her bestfriend is really worried about her.

She is about to ask Hana to leave the cafe when suddenly a waitress went to their table and gave her a box of cake and to her surprise it's her favorite one.

How come? This cafe is not selling a cake anyway.

"Sorry miss but I think you've got the wrong person. I didn't order this one."

"Huh? I'm pretty sure of it. You're Sasagawa-sama right?"

"Hai"

"Then it's for you", the waitress answered smiling " A handsome and cool guy ask me to give it to you."

Before Kyoko asks further questions the waitress leave them right away.

"Oh well is it from your admirer?" Hana ask.

She's pretty sure that's not the case. How did that person know that it's her favorite cake.

"Who on earth...?"

Before she was able to finish her question. A familiar voice answered it from her back.

"I just thought that it's the best present for you since that's your favorite. But really being a handsome and cool guy is a little bit exaggerating."

Her heart suddenly raced. She knew it. Though it sounded mature and calmer than before. She's pretty sure who the owner of that voice was. Now that she look at Hana's face she can see the shock from it.

She slowly turns at her back to make sure that she's right. Standing a few distance from her was that man who has a spiky brown hair whom he wanted to see in those past years.

Unlike the dame-tsuna image before, now she can feel the aura of authority coming from him. And right, he is even handsome and cooler now. She slowly stands up. He is even taller than her.

He gave her a warm smile.

"It's been a while, Kyoko-chan."

She actually forgot that they are in public place. She just run towards him, hug him tight and cried.

"Ano..Kyoko-chan, people might get the wrong idea that I'm making you cry."

Well she don't care whatever they think. All she know is she don't want to let go of this man anymore.

"You don't really miss me that much do you?"

She never answered. She just continue to sob while in his arms. Suddenly she felt a gentle pat on her head.

"I miss you too, Kyoko-chan", he whisper.


	2. Chapter 2 Will You Come With Me

**I'm actually thinking twice if I need to add another chapter for this fanfic. But I don't want to let go of this idea so I wrote it down.**

**Anyways for those who made the first chapter their fav and followed it. Thanks guys! **

**Will You Come With Me?**

"Ehem,"

They were suddenly interrupted when Hana tries to clear her throat to let them know that they are in public place and there are other onlookers too.

Kyoko came into realization and she let go of Tsuna right away.

"Gomennnasai Tsuna-kun, I'm just happy to see you again after so many years.", she wipe her tears right away.

"I'm happy to see you too, your long hair really suite you.", he commented and smile at her.

"Eh.?", Kyoko knows it's just a simple compliment but she can feel the heat from both sides of her cheeks."Arigatou"

"You two, you don't want to talk while standing aren't you? We can sit you know.", Hana inserted.

"Oh yeah..will you join us Tsuna-kun?"

"Sure."

All of them sitted around the table. Tsuna ordered additional drinks for them.

"It's good to see you too Hana.", Tsuna stated.

"Thank you Sawada, but really where have you been this past ten years. Kyoko is really waiting for you to at least call her or ask how is she doing."

"Eh?"

"Hana-chan!", Kyoko interrupted her right away. "Gomenn Tsuna-kun, I know that you've been very busy as well so don't mind her."

"Is that so? Oh by the way I came to Japan with my friends.", Tsuna informed them. "Onii-chan will arrive later as well."

"Really?!" Hana reacted the same with Kyoko as well.

"Seems like it's good news for both of you.", he smiled again and then he look at his wrist watch "Ooops..sorry guys but I'll have to go."

"Why so soon?" Hana ask.

"I'm actually with Futa so he may be looking for me right now."

"Eh, guess we can't stop you then. But how did you know that Kyoko and I are here?"

"About that, I just heard it from onii-chan so I came here to check." He answered while standing up. He is about to leave when Kyoko called his attention.

"Ano..Tsuna-kun, we actually have a class reunion in Namimori by tomorrow, will you come?"

"What would be the time of the event?", he ask.

"Around 5pm"

"Okay, then see you tomorrow", he turned around and leave them.

"When he say see you tomorrow, I think he's just talking to you. I'm present as well you know.", Hana commented.

She never answered. But really, showing up after so many years and leaving immediately, does he really miss her?

"He changed a lot, nee Kyoko", Hana interrupted her thought. "I can't even believe that I'm talking to dame-Tsuna earlier."

"Really?", she answered without thinking.

"Yeah, He actually talk calmly, and as far as I know the normal Sawada will going to stick with you for a longer period. But he actually stay in less than ten minutes. He seems busy."

"I know. He's really busy."

"You really like him don't you? You even waited for him for ten years."

"I'm not waiting for him!", she denies it and without noticing that she's turning red again.

"Eeeehh..then why did you rejected all your suitors then?", Hana is teasing her now.

"That is.."

"Don't ever try to lie to me. I can tell seeing how you reacted when you first saw him.", her bestfriend warn her.

She silently nodded.

"Okay then. Make yourself beautiful by tomorrow to meet your prince. And i'll meet with my prince later as well."

That's how they ended their conversation and they left the cafe and parted.

**Namimori Reunion**

Everyone seems busy and everyone looks gorgeous by their own clothes. All of them are actually wearing formal.

Kyoko is wearing an above the knee white dress without sleeves. And she's wearing a white heeled sandals to pair with her dress. She slightly curl her orange hair and she put a little make up on her face.

_"Your long hair really suite you."_

She can help but smile when she remembers that comment from him.

"Oi..Kyoko, you look beautiful with your dress."

She turn around to see Mochida smiling at her.

"Senpai..konbanwa"

"Seems like you don't have a companion. Would you like to dance with me then?"

"I'm sorry senpai, I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Is that so? Then we can dance while your waiting for that person", he insisted and about to grab her hands when a strong hand pulled his collar from his back.

"What the-"

"Oi, don't you think that it's impolite to insist yourself to a person who don't like to dance with you huh?!"

"Onii-chan!", she felt relieve upon seeing his brother.

"Yo! Kyoko."

"Ehhh! Sasagawa senpai..!?", Mochida reacted upon seeing the former boxer president.

Kyoko noticed that her bestfriend is with him too.

"Hana!"

"Hi", Hana greeted her.

"What is this ruckus about? If you cause trouble in Namimori, I'll bite you to death!"

All of them turned from where the voice is coming from and found Kyoka Hibari standing a few distance from them.

"Ahhm..no Hibari it's just a little misunderstanding that's all", Mochida answered.

"Oh is that so then I leave it to you Sasagawa.", after saying those words he walk away and leave them.

Hibari matured a bit too and he grew taller than usual. Kyoko just noticed that the suit that both her brother and Kyoya wearing is the same black suit that they wore during the choice game with Byakuran.

Suddenly the crowd grasp and they automatically follow the crowds eye to see the familiar figure entering the Namimori.

They are wearing the same black suit just like her brother. Yamamoto and Gokudera grew taller as well and their faces matures a bit.

"Oh so they're already here", her brother stated. He let go of Mochida's collar and the latter run away from them as he could.

But her heart suddenly raised when she saw the last figure who entered the Namimori gate. She can hear the murmurs around her.

"Eehh..that's Sawada?"

"Hosu! that the dame-Tsuna? He seems different."

All the murmurs was stop when his brother shouted.

"YO! SAWADA WE'RE HERE!"

That's it he easily caught the three's attention and now they are walking towards them.

"Konbanwa Kurukawa, Sasagawa, I'ts been a while.", Yamamoto greeted them.

"Konbanwa Yamamoto-kun", she answered. "It's good to see that your doing well and you too Gokudera-kun", she added.

Gokudera just nodded at her and she was actually astonished. Maybe she's just not used to it. When they were in middle school Gokudera is known as a hot-tempered guy. But almost all of them got a calm nature with the exception of her brother of course.

"Alright guys, I think we have to get a table so we can sit. We'll just call you Kyoko.", Hana stated and she forcefully push the three guys to join leaving her behind.

"Konbanwa Kyoko-chan", that gentle voice greeted her.

Ops! Correction, leaving them behind.

"Konbanwa, Tsuna-kun"

He smiled "You look good"

Again, she blushed.

"Arigatou"

They are looking at each other right now and she can't stand it.

She look at the dance floor. It's getting filled with few pairs.

"Would you like to dance?", he asked her.

"Eh? Ahm..sure."

Tsuna offered his hands to her and she accepted. They join the other pairs on the floor and she can feel that there are lots of eyes whose looking at them right now.

She put her hands on his shoulder and Tsuna put his on her hips and they start dancing.

"Tsuna-kun really change a lot.", she commented to open up a conversation.

"I am?"

"Uh-uh..Your calmer than the usual Tsuna-kun that I know. You can even say a compliment now without an effort unlike before, and you know how to dance now", she said those words and added a sweet laugh.

He laugh with her as well.

"If you'll gonna experience a lot. I think it will change you."

"But I'm really happy to see you.", she just blurted those words without thinking.

"I know, you already told me twice", and he gave him a smile. "Me too, I'm really happy that I was able to see you again Kyoko-chan."

After that they were silent for a few moments.

"I think your brother wants to dance with you as well.", Tsuna broke the silence between them.

She followed his stare and notice that her brother is approaching them now. Honestly she don't want to let go. She wanted to spend more time with him but guess it can't be help.

"Your brother really miss you", he chuckle. " Nee Kyoko-chan, can I talk to you later?"

"Huh?"

"I'll be waiting for you on Namimori rooftop.", after saying those words he let go of her so she can dance with her brother."

"Jane". He walk away from them and disappear in the crowd.

She silently dance with his brother but her thought is actually with what Tsuna said.

Is he going to tell her something? Why does he want to talk to her alone?

"It's really sad that someone already took my Kyoko.", her brother interrupted her thought.

"Onii-chan?"

"I can tell. What's the use of me being your brother. You wanted to follow him now right?"

She silently nodded.

"I'm fine with that. As long as that man will going to protect you and love you Kyoko. Now go."

His brother let go of her and she ran as fast as she could and went upstair to Namimori rooftop.

She found him sitting on the rooftop's floor, staring at the sky.

"Your fast", he said without looking at her.

She walk towards him until it's just a few distance between them. He stand up and face her.

She started the conversation.

"What do you want to tell me Tsuna-kun?"

"That..I'm leaving again.", he answered.

Dejavu

She remember this scene, back when they were in middle school.

Oh it's just another goodbye.

"So soon? But you just came right?", hopefully she's successful in hiding her shaking voice. She's trying to control her tears.

"I only have five days to be exact. My job is not that easy and you know it."

She nodded "Is that so?" She's really stupid. She's expecting too much and here's what she get.

"Your crying", he noticed

"I'm not", she denies it.

He chuckle

"I'm no yet done. I have a very important reason as to why I came here to Japan. Though I know it will just a short while.", He stares at the sky again.

She's waiting for him.

"I really like Kyoko-chan since middle school..and even now it didn't change."

She's speechless now. Tsuna is actually confessing to her.

"That's why, I wanted to ask..If you can come with me to Italy."

She blink her eyes a few times to check if she's not dreaming but didn't answer still.

"Will you marry me? Kyoko-chan?"

Oh my gosh now it's proposal.

Silence.

"Hey, I already told you I like you and proposed to you and you didn't answer me yet. ", he stated. He look at her with a sad look. "..or do you already have someone.?"

"NO!", she answered right away to clear

the misunderstanding. "It's just too sudden. I'm still in a state of shock."

"I see..sorry. I don't know if I'm going to have this chance again. Once I return to Italy, it may count a few years again."

She knows it and she don't want to wait for that long as well.

"Why are you asking me to marry you I'm not even your girlfriend?"

"Is that so? Why, are you going to reject me if I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

She bows her head a little then answered "No.."

"Then what's your answer?"

"Yes!"

Tsuna smiled widely and slowly approach her and gave her a gentle hug.

"Then we're settle"

She hugs him back. She's actually crying again but now it's out of happiness.

Three days after that, Kyoko, Tsuna and his other guardians went to Italy together and there they celebrated their wedding.

**End**


End file.
